


A Box of Chocolates

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Bill is neutral, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Lord Wins the War, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Percy is dark, Sibling Incest, reference to past underage, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy gets cunning to seduce Bill to the dark side...and his own.





	A Box of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU after the war. The Dark Lord won. Percy is a Death Eater. Bill is neutral. No Fleur. Warning for implied lemons and sibling incest. Prompt was “chocolate.”**

Percy set the box of chocolate truffles on the table in front of Bill. After the Dark Lord had won, Bill had declared his neutrality, but he had agreed to live in Thicknesse Manor with Percy, Pius Thicknesse, and Ares Yaxley. It was a concession, but Percy hoped to get another from Bill today…and his Lord had been the one to suggest this course of action.

“My Lord believes that the chocolates are cursed. He had an…interesting reaction after eating one of them,” Percy said.

Bill drew his wand. Neutrality aside, he was still the dark’s curse and warding expert. His brow furrowed as he cast a series of diagnostics over the chocolates. 

“I can’t find any sort of curse,” he said, and Percy saw the curiosity peaking in Bill. When it came to his brother, curses were his weakness. He couldn’t let them go.

“What reaction did he have?” Bill asked. 

Percy answered blandly, “He reacted as if he’d been dosed with an aphrodisiac.”

Bill’s mouth dropped open. “The chocolates caused that reaction in him? I didn’t think it was possible for him to…” he trailed off, abruptly realizing that implying that the Dark Lord might not be fully functional might not be a good idea, especially since Percy was a Death Eater.

Percy smiled. “Don’t worry, Bill. You are not the only one to suppose that and live to tell about it. As it happens, Bellatrix was with him so the reaction wasn’t a problem. She won’t hesitate to assure you that the Dark Lord is quite functional.”

Bill paled, clearly not wanting to think of what Bella might have done with the Dark Lord. As Percy had hoped, Bill was distracted enough that he didn’t think about what he did next.

“Well then, I suppose the only way to solve this question is to try it out.” Without hesitation, he popped a truffle into his mouth. 

“Merlin, these are really good! I’ll have another.” Another truffle disappeared. By the time he’d swallowed the third truffle, Bill’s face was shading to red, and a different part of his anatomy was taking notice.

Percy smiled. Solicitously, he inquired, “Bill? Are you well?”

Bill’s tortured eyes met his. “Damn it, Percy, I think he was exactly right about these. They contain a rather strong aphrodisiac.” He made his hands into fists, obviously trying to resist taking himself in hand.

When Bill staggered, Percy caught him. “How can I help you, brother?”

Bill’s blue eyes were pools of need. “Percy, do you remember at the Burrow when you and I would…”

“How could I forget?” Percy whispered tenderly, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Is that what you want?”

“Please.” Bill clung to Percy, too overcome by his need to fight any longer.

“Of course,” Percy said.

The Dark Lord didn’t see either of them for quite a while.

“Percy, did you succeed at your task?” the Dark Lord asked later.

Percy smiled. “Yes, I did, my Lord. In fact, Bill is even now waiting for me to return.”

The Dark Lord’s red eyes were pleased. “I will look forward to you bringing him to be Marked tonight. He will be an asset to the Death Eaters.”

Percy bowed low and couldn’t resist adding, “There was one complication, my Lord.”

The Dark Lord raised one hairless brow. “Oh? What was that?”

Percy smirked. “We ate all your chocolates.”

The Dark Lord hissed with laughter. “I think, Percy, that they were an acceptable loss.”


End file.
